


Fever

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu has a fever and Woohyun only knows of one way to break it fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Sunggyu feels sluggish. His mind can't seem to focus on anything, his thoughts running away as he stumbles into his room, ready to call it a day at merely 3pm.

It's a fever, he concludes as he falls into his bed, feeling his hot breath against the warm skin of his face.

He hates the feeling, he absolutely detests it so he turns, staring at the white ceiling of his room and momentarily thankful that he did not allow anyone to paint his room in any weird colours.

He has just closed his eyes and willed his mind to shut it, when the door slams open and a wild hurricane storms in, disturbing his peaceful afternoon.

Sunggyu groans as he turns on his side, back to the very much uninvited visitor.

"I heard you left earlier because you are sick?"

"I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm trying to talk!" Woohyun talks back stubbornly. Sunggyu just left earlier and he is more than just a little worried about his lover.

"Fever." Sunggyu sighs.

"Did you take any medicine yet? Want some water? Should I get you anything?"

"Can you stop talking and just let me sleep? All will be good, if I just sleep," he explains. He can feel Woohyun coming closer and Sunggyu just really hopes that the younger will sit by the bed and let him sleep.

And to his surprise, Woohyun does sit down on the carpet, back leaning against his bed as he pulls out his phone.

"Then sleep." And with that Sunggyu is left to the silence of his room as Woohyun abandons him for his phone.

Sunggyu turns back, staring at the ceiling. He looks over Woohyun's shoulder to see what the younger is doing before he closes his eyes, determining it safe to sleep.

Woohyun is playing a game.

After having failed to get another two crones even after his nth try at this piece, Woohyun gives up, throwing his head back. Ever since he started playing this game he gets the feeling of having really mastered the piano.

It's enjoyable but sometimes he feels as if the notes will crush him, so he stops playing. It reminds him of the notes he has yet to reach with his voice. He will work on it.

But Woohyun is pulled out of his thoughts as he feels a warm hand land on his shoulder, touching the exposed skin of his neck. A really alarmingly warm hand.

Sunggyu is practically burning up with a fever.

Woohyun jumps to his feet, immediately hand on Sunggyu's forehead. That's what he gets for not listening! It's always like this whenever Sunggyu gets sick and then he gets extra grumpy and Woohyun has to put up with it.

He goes out to retrieve a bottle of water from the kitchen before he runs back.

The easiest and fastest way to break Sunggyu's fever, Woohyun can only think of one thing.

It worked before, it will work now, too.

And so, first the blanket is gone, soon accompanied by a shirt and jeans.

When Sunggyu comes to, there are various things he can't comprehend. The most irritating and pressing one being the pressure in his lower belly.

His eyes are still closed as he tries to shift, thinking that this is probably just another one of his little morning problems.

His head is hot but his body is cool and so he tries to move and find the blanket but it's not there.

In the end Sunggyu decides to open his eyes, willing the headache away as he leans up slightly.

And he groans because of course he would be naked. Of course he would find his clothes on the floor and his blanket in front of the door.

Now the only question is where that little troublemaker disappeared to, leaving him in a position such as this.

He reaches down, squeezing once to ease some pain from his arousal as he looks around, trying to find any traces of his Lover.

But he didn't have to look for long as Woohyun appears in the doorway, eyes shining with mischief. "I found your condoms."

Sunggyu just grunts as he throws his head back on the bed, hand meeting his warm forehead as he closes his eyes.

"Here. Drink that." And so Sunggyu complies.

He will need all the water he can get, since Woohyun won't let him rest.

Sunggyu doesn't know how exactly it came to this but within seconds, he lost his stance to Woohyun, now staring down at the naked body of his younger lover.

Woohyun's eyes are filled with unshed tears as he reaches out a hand, carefully putting it on Sunggyu's warm forehead. "Are you sure this is alright?" The younger asks, worry etching his features but the excitement still very much evident.

Sunggyu just smiles down, his head hot and body burning as he leans his forehead against Woohyun's, staring into his Lover's eyes as he whispers, "you get me all hot and bothered but now you want to stop? Only now, when I'm buried to the hilt?" And just for the hell of it Sunggyu pulls out a bit, seeing Woohyun's expression falter before he slowly thrusts forward, his forehead still pressed against the younger's.

"Do you?" Sunggyu asks again, grin on his face so Woohyun just pulls Sunggyu down by the neck, licking at his lips, coaxing Sunggyu to open his mouth before giving him a deep kiss.

That's all the encouragement Sunggyu needs as he shares his hot breath with Woohyun, hands pushing Woohyun's thighs further up his body. And then he thrusts again, Woohyun gasping beneath him with every snap of his hips.

His body is running warmer and his mind hazy as he presses against Woohyun's forehead, holding onto the younger to anchor himself.

He feels about ready to fly, all the heat playing tricks on his mind as he continues his even thrust.

He wants more but at the same time, he can't bring up the energy to go any faster. His dumb headache is ringing his head every time he moves his head, so he just presses down harder, harsh breath against Woohyun's mouth as he inhales sharply.

Woohyun is so tight, it's driving him crazy.

"H-hey, go slower," Woohyun holds onto Sunggyu's forearm, very much taking notice of Sunggyu's discomfort. The older is chewing on his lips and the pressure of Sunggyu's head against his own is starting to hurt. Woohyun can only guess that Sunggyu is pretty much at his limit but not quite there.

And so he decided to take the lead, pushing Sunggyu away with his arm.

"What?" Sunggyu asks, dazed with much too many thoughts, his breath coming out in pants as he stops his thrusts.

"Just one moment," Woohyun whispers as he leans up and leaves a short kiss on Sunggyu's lips before he pushes the other away with his legs. When he feels Sunggyu slide out, he closes his eyes for a moment at the loss of heat before he turns to his confused lover and pushes him down on his back.

And then he leaves the room.

Sunggyu reaches out for the bottle of water, taking a few gulps as he waits for his willful lover.

He doesn't appreciate being left in the middle of Sex without any release but he guesses he really needed the break.

He would have fainted.

When Woohyun is back in the doorframe, he stops to stare Sunggyu up and down, ignoring the older who does exactly the same. "You look sick," he remarks, causing Sunggyu to chuckle. He goes back to the bed, placing the towel with an ice pad and paper tissues on the nightstand.

"If you don't get sick after this, we will have established that you are an idiot."

"You read too many Manga. Stop borrowing them from Myungsoo."

"What are you doing there, leaving me like this?" Sunggyu finally asks impatiently. He needs Woohyun and then he needs a very good night's sleep. But first Woohyun.

"As far as I can judge, you are doing pretty good with your hand." Woohyun gestures down to his hand, which had once again taken hold of his erection. He just finished making a nice package out of the paper tissues for Sunggyu's ice pad.

"Not anywhere near enough," Sunggyu protests, throwing an arm around Woohyun's waist, pressing his forehead against the younger's side, hand still stroking.

Woohyun pushes him away the second time that evening and Sunggyu is ready to call it a day.

But then Woohyun is climbing the bed and sitting on his hand and belly, so Sunggyu just stares.

Woohyun is beautiful, his body is beautiful and the tiny gleam of sweat against his flushed skin is just adding to his glow.

Sunggyu loves him.

And he says that much. "I love you."

Woohyun's smile is breathtaking, his eyes disappearing, the lines around his mouth captivating and he finally breaks out into a deep laugh. "Only saying this now."

"I love you," he repeats, not bothering to move his hand out from under Woohyun. Maybe it's just his fever getting to him but he just wants to keep saying it. "I love yo-"

But Woohyun shuts him with a kiss, finger on Sunggyu's lips before he leans over and takes the ice pad, which he drops on Sunggyu's forehead. "I won't forgive you, if you faint on me." Woohyun whispers against his lips, having leaned his forehead on the ice pad as well, squeezing it between them both.

"Not even after I confessed?" Sunggyu licks his lips.

"Not even after you confessed," Woohyun hums, hand dropping lower as he pulls himself up on his knees, mouth finally meeting Sunggyu's for another kiss.

And then it's all too fast for Sunggyu as Woohyun takes hold of his erecting, dropping his hips slowly and taking him in whole, body bend beautifully over his own.

The flush of arousal really, really suits him, Sunggyu notices, as Woohyun finally pulls himself up, sitting on Sunggyu's body.

And then he starts to move and Sunggyu could swear he has never felt this way before. His whole world is as if turning in slow motion, the cooling on his forehead and the heat around his lower body playing him.

And then he can't take it anymore, taking hold of Woohyun's hips to meet Woohyun's thrusts halfway, making the other moan as he struggles to hold himself upright.

They move in union, meeting halfway and keeping up the peace. Sunggyu's mind is a mess, his view Woohyun and his feeling all jumbled as he reaches out, taking hold of the bouncing dick and giving it a hard squeeze.

Woohyun finally falls, meeting Sunggyu's lips for a long kiss. He is so fucking close and Sunggyu's hand on his erection isn't helping at all. He can feel every thrust to the very core, losing his awareness. All he can feel and wants to feel is Sunggyu.

All he needs is Sunggyu.

And so he chews on the older man's lips, pulling and pushing as he moans and when he is finally overwhelmed, he hides his face in the junction of Sunggyu's neck and shoulder, sucking on the flesh to suppress the loud moan that's threatening to overcome him.

He comes with a loud wail, Sunggyu's hand still around his cock to thrust him dry, helping him ride his orgasm out.

Sunggyu has his eyes closed so he rather hears and feels Woohyun's release than seeing it. He is close himself, concentrating on thrusting; his hands never leaving their positions, one on Woohyun's hips and the other sliding up and down Woohyun's length.

The sudden increase of friction around his erection, as Woohyun clamps down on him, is driving him closer and closer to his own orgasm but it's still not enough. Just a bit more.

And he gets that just a bit more as Woohyun braces himself on his elbows, rolling his hips in a languid manner to meet Sunggyu's erratic thrusts, lips on his skin, travelling up his neck, causing him to let go of Woohyun's limp length and hold onto his black locks instead, pulling him up for a long breathless kiss.

Then he feels it. A warm hand around his balls, squeezing and rubbing and undoing Sunggyu as he, too, finally comes, moaning into Woohyun's mouth, which has stretched into a grin.

Sunggyu has always been a fan of ballplay and Woohyun knows.

And then it's all just exchanging silent kisses and fleeting touches as they come down from the high, Woohyun plastered on top of Sunggyu, cheek against the ice pad on Sunggyu's forehead, which by now has warmed up quite a lot.

"I should change that," he grumbles but doesn't make a move to stand up.

"I don't want you to get up," Sunggyu whispers against the skin of his chest, just hugging Woohyun. His body has cooled down for the most part and Woohyun is wonderfully warm.

"I'm not going to but we should clean up a bit."

"Not getting up," Sunggyu repeats and Woohyun leans over his body again, grabbing the towel he had prepared earlier.

"I'm not going to."

His smile is brilliant and so Sunggyu pulls him down for another kiss. "Wonderful."

 

***** 


End file.
